Sisterly Love
by Schizophrenic Anon
Summary: I was bored then... and i didn't know what to do... so... but i think they look cute together.


sisterly love

bad fic. another reject by my dear split. haha. I think she doesn't want others to see her mushy side.... coward!  
  
BEFORE EVERYTHING ELSE  
If any part of this fic hints on who I really am (which I doubt), just shut up and stop reading my stuff. forever.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own nothing except my own crazy self.  
  
  
  
Sisterly Love  
  
  
I got the bag on my back, hand in pocket. I was about to go out the door when...  
  
"Oh, Hii~~~~ei-saa~~~n!"  
  
My face cringed when I heard that bit-too-high-pitched-voice-of-my-sister's. Then I looked over my shoulder, seeing Yukina running in the hall.  
  
"Hiei, Hiei-san!" Yukina had caught up with me, and pulled my arm like a playful little girl. "Saa, Hiei-san!"  
  
"n?" My eyes surprisingly blinked at her.  
  
"Just come!" she insisted.  
  
I gave way easily, and let her pull me back inside, since I wasn't so nice to her this past week. What now? I thought. Little did I know what was in store for me.  
  
We were in the hall when she suddenly stopped. "Now," she said in a weird tone. I hate to admit it, but it sounded... seductive. She pushed me to the wall, "I got you where I want you."  
  
_Wha?! This is wierd_  
  
She moved closer to me then pulled a lever and the wall groaned and suddenly swiveled around (You know, kinda like a revolving bookcase where you pull some book then it turns around...aa, whatever!). Next thing I knew we were in this little room with a bed and a chair and a burning fireplace.   
  
Yukina had her arms around my neck. I stared at her surprisingly, and she stared back. I couldn't help noticing that her eyes had a naughty gleam in them.  
  
She then started taking off my overcoat and katana, eyes still on me. "Yu-Yukina??"  
  
The little snow girl gave me a soft look. "Hiei... I love you..."  
  
I felt nauseous, like I'm gonna puke. Then I started blabbing all these lame excuses, "But, Yukina, I have to go fetch Kurama, and---"  
  
"Kurama can wait, but I can't," droplets of sweat formed on my face.   
  
"This isn't right"  
  
"Has anybody told you that you have such great hair?" She was playing with my hair now.   
  
"If Mukuro finds out---"  
  
"Hiei, my poor little Hiei. Have you forgotten? That witch is out of town! She won't be back for another week."  
  
_Hey, how dare she call Mokuro a witch?_  
  
"But... Kuwabara, and---" I was practically pleading.  
  
"Oh, cut the crap, Hiei."  
  
I was stunned. Yukina doesn't talk back to me that way. She doesn't talk to ANYBODY that way.   
  
Then she moved closer. Her lips were only inches away from mine when I figured she was REALLY going to kiss me. My body stiffened, but I managed to move my face to one side.  
  
She closed her eyes, sighed, and laid her chin on my shoulder. I was still rock-solid, and sweat was gushing from my skin. My head was pounding. _Should I tell her? No. Yes, I mean, no, I mean, to get out of this mess, I have to._  
  
"Kuso, Hiei," I looked at her with the corner of my eye. She suddenly pushed herself away from me. "What's your problem?!?" She was waving her hands all around. "Got any more of your stupid excuses, huh? What is keeping you from loving me?" Then she suddenly stopped. Yukina had spotted something on my neck.  
  
_Uh, oh, she saw it. Now I HAVE to tell her..._  
  
Yukina slowly walked towards me, eyes on the chain on my neck. She pulled it up and on her hand landed two tear-pearl necklaces. She held up one, "This one's mine, and..." she looked solemnly at the other, "this... my brother's?" She looked at me with almost overflowing eyes. I just stared at her. Pearls scattered all around. "Oh, my poor brother... dead..."  
  
_Whew, I don't have to tell her._  
  
Suddenly, her face lit up. "But that won't stop me from loving you."  
  
Both my eyebrows shot up. My first instinct, for some reason, was to tell her the truth. "No, no, no, you got it all wrong. I'm---" I paused for a moment. _Should I really do this?_ I glanced at her. She was about to spill another helping of riches. I just can't stand seeing her cry. _Oh, what the heck. Might as well finish what I started._  
  
"Yukina."  
  
She looked up at me.  
  
"I'm... I'm your brother."  
  
After a few moments of silence, I took my coat and katana, turned around and left my sister, the only family I had left.  
  
I walked slowly towards the door, agonizing over what I just did. I picked up my bag and whispered, "Sayonara, dear sister. I doubt it if we ever meet again..." I started walking into the forest, unconsciously leaving a wet tear on the cement steps.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I told you it was bad. Criticisms, flames and death threats are highly expected. No fear, I won't bite. 


End file.
